


A Lot Of Honey

by markipwiwer



Series: Tumblr Requests [14]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Anime Fight™, Bing is a minor boy again, M/M, Multi, one day I will write about my robot son, wilford has a cavity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 06:40:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14743850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markipwiwer/pseuds/markipwiwer
Summary: “Could you write something where Dark has to wrestle some kind of food away from Anti or Wilford because they are absolutely not supposed to be eating it?”- theawkwardladyjay





	A Lot Of Honey

Wilford was absolutely depressed. He had fought inner demons, he had repressed and remembered and repressed again too many tragedies to count. He’d lived half a lifetime in the public eye and faced ridiculous scrutiny, he’d been on the run for police and private hitmen, but nothing had been as difficult as this.

He had a cavity. And, to rub salt in the wound, Dark had banned him from eating sugar. Which meant no candy.

The whole ordeal felt traumatic. He was low on energy, he was moping around, sometimes Anti would just find him sitting by the fire sobbing. It was really painful to watch. One day Anti brought him a banana, hoping it would perhaps tide the poor man over.

“No, Anti. It’s a lie. I don’t want to see it.” Wilford shoved the banana away from his face rather dramatically. Anti left, partially feeling pity for the dude, but also trying not to laugh at how weird Wilford got without sugar.

One day, he disappeared from the house. He’d been restless in bed the night before. Dark and Anti had done all they could to calm him, to help him sleep, including offering a two-person blowjob. Which Wilford declined.

It’s not that Dark didn’t feel pity, and he wouldn’t admit out loud that he felt a little crushed that Wilford was so sad that it was having an effect on his sex drive, but Dark knew it was for the best. Just for now, at least.

So there were already red flags. Wilford has his coffee very black and very bitter, and had spent about an hour pacing before Bing watched him seemingly stop in his tracks, pull out his gun and disappear in a cloud of pink.

Bing immediately ran to Dark, since that was usually the sign of some homicidal streak for Wilford.

But upon hearing the news, Dark knew that murder was likely not the first thing on Wilfords poor, broken mind.

Dark found Wilford in a dingy, obscure candy store two states away. He wasn’t even holding up the cashier, which was surprising. But he was trying to purchase several tubs of cotton candy.

Darks voice echoed low and the little cashier looked like she may have wet herself in fear of Dark just... appearing like that.

“I thought I’d find you here.”

Wilfords voice was solemn and serious.

“I can’t keep doing this, old friend. It’s too much.”

“We will find you sugar-free alternatives, Wilford. But you need to put the fairy floss down.”

“Don’t give me that horse shit, Dark! Sugar-free alternatives are a life on death row with no execution date! I’ve had enough!”

“The dentist said-“

Wilfords own, strange aura began to warp the little shop as bars of old chocolate, lollipops, sticks of bubblegum, sherbet, jaw breakers all began to rise, hovering in the air.

“FUCK the dentist. He can take away every single tooth in my mouth if he has to but there’s one he will not take - my sweet tooth. I need this, Dark. I’m sorry.”

With that, Wilfords aura started hurling confectionary at Dark. His eyes stung as some strange powder managed to get in his eyes and his own aura barely deflected several jaw breakers soaring through the air right towards Darks face.

The cashier had retreated into the back, where there was a strange fog settled just above the floor that tasted of icing sugar. Not a moment later, Dark and Wilford came crashing through the concrete wall. Wilford had made some sort of barrier, a pink bubble that kept the both of them safe from the building crumbling around them. Wilford popped the strange candy force field from the inside and it splattered all over Dark, his suit now very sticky and a gross shade of pink. Wilford laughed, almost maniacally before Dark tackled him to the ground, into the icing sugar fog. It irritates Darks nose but Wilford seemed to be fine with it.

“Go home, Dark! Just let me suffer here in peace!”

Darks voice and aura cracked in frustration.  
“No, Wil. This is for your own good.”

Wilford felt the pull as Darks aura wrapped around them both and transported them, somewhat clumsily, back the the Ego house. It was clear Wilfords aura had tried to fight back, because it lashed out, shattering plates and glasses and almost knocked the tray out of Antis hands.

Anti didn’t even looked shocked. Just annoyed. Wilford, slowly succumbing in the struggle, sobbed under Dark as he was still held down.

Dark was honestly surprised. He knew he could overpower Wilford is he wanted to - a demonic corruption was no match to plain old magical insanity. But it wasn’t very often Wilford got so... passionate about things that he needed to use his strength. For the most part his aura just went about unused. So when Dark was finally able to wear down Wilford, it was a little relieving.

Anti walked over to the sad, messy pair, and kneeled down to face Wilford with something in his hand.

“Open yer mouth.”

Wilford obliged, too sad to bother asking why. Anti could have fed him a cyanide pull and Wilford wouldn’t have even been that mad.

Instead, Anti put something warm in his mouth. Warm and fluffy and... sweet. Not like a sugar sweet, like a honey sweet. 

Dark looked up at Anti, as if to scold him because goddamn it, this was what the fight had been all about.  
Anti held his hand out to prevent the lecture.

“No sugar. Pumpkin honey muffins. It was the closest I could get to... well, ye know.”

Wilford had tears streaming down his eyes, made obvious by the coat of light powder on his face. Dark got up, letting go of Wilford, and he continued to chew on the piece of muffin, analysing it with his eyebrows furrowed.

He swallowed and then sniffled a little.

“It’s... okay. Thank you, Anti.”  
It was clear it wasn’t entirely what he wanted. But it was a decent alternative, and the fact that of all people, Anti went out of his way to bake for Wilford... that was a lot.

Dark reached out to pinch a pierce of the muffin to test himself. He put it in his mouth and almost immediately made a face.

“That is... a lot of honey.”

Anti shrugged.

“Yeah, well they’re not for ye, do it doesn’t matter what ye opinion is.”

Dark rolled his eyes and looked over himself, disgusted. He had pink goo and sugar and some sort of cream and just god knows what all over him.

Wilford curled up against a cupboard, caring little about his own mess, as he took the whole tray of muffins from Anti and started eating them. All to himself.

“Sorry, Darkling. I’ll get your suit dry cleaned. Professionally.”

“Make sure they do it twice over. The pocket linings will be ruined.”

**Author's Note:**

> Have you got an idea or a request for a fic? Come shoot me a message at markipwiwer.tumblr.com!
> 
> If you like what I do, please consider supporting me at www.ko-fi.com/markipwiwer!


End file.
